Numb to the world
by Kitsune Akumu
Summary: Lucy under goes a painful experience, that follows her around as she falls into a dangerous habit, Can she be saved? Or will the pain push her past saving. Or will Gajeel prevail in rescuing her from her own darkness?WARNING! rape, drugs and suicide attempts. GAJUICY,
1. Chapter 1:Memories of a ghost

_ " Oh come on Lucy, you love me dont you? if you love me you'll do it." He grinned at her as he slid his hand farther up her thigh. Her amber eyes wide with fear as she tried to scoot back , to put space between herslef and his body._

_"I-i dont want to though...i want ta wait till im married."She whispered , her eyes watery. His brown eyes were dull and cold as he stared at her with that grinn of his. that at one point she found cute, she now found terrifying as his hands gripped her wrists almost painfully._

_"No ones going to wait that long for you." he laughed at her as tears began to falldown her cheeks._

_"please st-top" she chocked on her own words as his hands touched her, she could feel the bile rising in her throat as he touched her, his dirty hands roaming over her small body._

_""no.." her voice was weak and chocked as she struggled to stop crying. _

_"Shut up !" he snarled smashing his hand down over her mouth, jaring her jaw upwards, her front teeth sinking into the flesh of her bottom lip. Coppery blood filled her mouth and bubled over from beneth his hand as he gripped it tight over her face, his other hand tearing at her wide amber eyes she tried to scream against his hand but ended up inhaling a mouth full of blood, her hands reached up the push and claw at his face, her legs kicking as she tried to futily stop him, her nails bit into the flesh of his hands, clawing and scratching. Her heart was thundering in her chest as he touched her, disrobed her._

_This was humiliating being naked in the room while his friends sat in the corner snickering at her as she was defiled. their eyes cold and their smiles wide. The thick cloud of smoke seeping from one of their mouths as they took anouther drag from the joint. The smell burned her eyes and tickled her throat as she inhaled threw her nose, needing oxygen. sliding her eyes away from the dark silhouettes in the corner back to her boyfriend above her. _

_"Please stoop, please." she sobbed against his hand. She didnt want this, she didnt know how how any of this, how this was happening to her._

_'Somebody help me...please.' The silent plead fell upon deaf ears as he forced himself inside of her, the pain rippled through her like a knife, it was sharp and screamed aginst his hand but it was muffled and nobody could her brown eyes narrowed as he jerked his hand away and wrapped both of his large hands around her throat , squeezing . her eyes widen as she struggled even more , but every movement sent a pain slicing through her stomach. she clawed at his hands with vigor as her lungs began to burn for oxygen, black spots darted threw her vision._

_she could her their mocking laughter in the room as they enjoyed him humiliating her. They enjoyed her pain. He enjoyed her pain. tears slid down her cheeeks burning hot trails after them._

_"Not so innocent are you? heh" he whispered in her ear as she ebbed on the verge of passing out from the lack of oxygen...Just when she thought she was done for he removed his hands and left her body. She felt cold and empty of the person she used to be, _

_"See you later lucy, i had so much fun with you." Robbie said a grin still stretching across his face, his friends following after, starring at her with leering eyes._

_She could feel the hysteria crawling up her throat as they left her their in the room. Her room. Shed just been raped in the safty of her own home. If not even her safe haven was safe from these things. then she would never be free of the pain. _

_She curled her self up into her a small ball, her short honey gold hair was tangled around her face, her mouth was daark with blod the trails down her chin and neck slowly was smeared on her thighs and soaked the blanket beneath her. black and blue bruises already forming across the pale skin of her hips and thighs, her wrists red and already taking on a hue of purple. her amber eyes were dead and shiny with tears as she layed there curled up as if trying to create a barrier around herself._

_" happy..s-eventeenth..birthday lucy." she whispered to herself as the harsh truth crashed down upon her. _

_' No one saved me.' _


	2. Chapter 2:Take the pain away baby

"lucy~ Oh sweet lucy~" He whispered into my ear ear with a sickly sweet eyes were were glassy and glazed over with adoration.

"What do you want Robbie? " i asked, taking a deep drag from the pipe, letting the smoke fill my lungs. I could feel his hand reach up towards my hair, as he touched it i felt my body stiffen with fear , preparing for the pain that was to come.

" I just wanted to tell you i'll be staying over at molly's." He snickered happily as he said her name. She was the reason i was stuck in this living hell. She Gave him everything he ever wanted, but he got bored easily, he couldn't torture her like he did me.

"Thats nice." i said absently as i looked through my drawer for my stash, weed just wasn't numbing the pain any more i needed some thing stronger.

"Doesn't it bother you?!" he snarled as he sat up straight, his hazel brown eyes icy cold. Normally id cower in fear but i felt too out of it right now.

"not as much as your presence does." The words flew from my lips with ease.

"I see, " he brushed his brown hair from his eyes and stared at me before his arm shot out, fisting my hand in his hair jerking my head back, slamming it againt the wall, his image doubled as the mind splitting pain raced through my head , the sound of my head slamming into the concrete wall echoed in my ears with a slight ring.

"Listen closely you fat bitch, I'm getting really tired of mouth. I'm your boyfriend, That means you belong to me." he seethed, his lips drawing back from his teeth, flashing them at me. I would've cried from the pain, and the words he spoke, but after every thing, i really couldn't care.

i watched as he left me alone in the room slamming the door behind him. A sharp pain at the back of my skull throbbed , reaching my hand back to probe at the spot, i felt wet heat cover my finger tips. Pulling my hand back i saw crimson cover the tips of my fingers.I zeroed in on the sight, Images flashing through my mind, blood.

"Oh...well that's no good. Now i really need it." My eyes swiveled towards the drawer that held my...stronger stuff.

sliding open the drawer i pulled out the morphine and the small baggy filled with my favorite escape.

~third POV~

Lucy sat on a bench out in a park, her blond hair brushing around her shoulders, her honey brown eyes were dialated , her hands were twitching as they gripped the edge of the bench tightly her eyes were glassy and blood shot from all the drugs,

"need to escape, gotta escape it." she mumbled to her self chanting the words as she rocked her body slightly.

A man with Crimson eyes and long black hair watched her, his eyes calculating every little movement she made, looking over her thin yet curvaceous figure, too her heart shaped face and long dark lashes.

"Bunny girl when did you get so thin?" he deep voice, smooth as velvet washed over her, even in a dazed stupor she new who he was.

"Gajeel?." Her voice came out raspy and thick, her throat was dry and her body felt numb, so beautifully couldn't even feel the harsh sting from the winters cold breeze. It was as she was invincible, nothing could hurt her, she felt powerful.

" Jeezus fuck, It's thirty degree weather out here?! are you blithering mad!?" He spoke harshly , as his hands worked up on unbuttoning his coat, shrugging it of his wide broad shoulders he slung it over her body.

"Cover up dammit, you'll get sick." he scolded his unruly black hair draped across her arm tickling her skin.

"It's ok...really...don't waste your time on me, i'm fine i don't feel the cold." She rushed her words jumbling together as she lifted her hands to wave him those crimson eyes locked her into place. Searing her , The way he looked at her was as if he saw straight threw her and was starring into the center of her soul.

"Lucy.." Her body jerked when he said her name, the way it rolled off his tongue made her body shiver. " you need to see a doctor.." he gingerly touched the back of her head, bringing his fingers in front of her face to see the crimson stained fingers.

" What happened to you lucy? Your fucking off your ass on drugs...this isn't you." his mouth set its self into a firm line, bringing attention to his Le bre piercing. His crimson eyes narrowed as he stared at her. Standing up straight he held his hand out towards her, his face turned to the side uninterested, even as he peered down at her from the corner of his eye.

Lifting her hand up she hesitantly placed her hand into his, warmth sinking into her bones, pushing past the numb barrier of the morphine and cocaine. Shame washed through her, she was dirty, she felt so dirty, here he was, strong confident, clean, and then there was her, a down ward spiral of explosives ready to explode any minute, she ...she shouldn't touch him, he'd be disgusted, being touched by some one like herself.

"I...i really cant... go with you" She protested as reality kicked would be furious, he'd...he'd hurt her again if he found out she left. Gajeel's eyes seared her with so much heat she could feel the sweat beading along her brow.

"I don't care what kind of trouble your in bunny coming with me. As of now you belong to me." He jerked her from her perch on the bench, crushing her small frame against his own as he pressed a a heated kiss to her lips, searing her with his touch, branding his mark onto her skin.

And for once, all the pain truly disappeared if only for a moment, his kiss had melted away the pain, better than any drug ever could.

**What do you think guys? review plz~**


	3. notice

**AU: this story may take a while to be updated. its very personal for me to write about these things, and im having alot of trouble coping with trying to put these memory's on paper. so i apologize to those who are looking forward to more, i just...i promis ill have it out soon. thank you for your support by faving and reviewing this story, it means alot to me**


End file.
